Vet You Can
Vet You Can is an HTFF Episode where Pan frees animals from Dr. Pets clinic. Episode Roles Starring * Pan * Dr. Pet Featuring * Laika and Spetz * Rocky and Bal * Freaky and Wiggles * Raymond * Baldwin * Chicko and Cagey Appearing * Shadow the Kitten * Honey * Abby * Rexxy * Chompers * Spotty Plot The episode begins with Dr. Pet in his office, performing a check up on Baldwin as his owner Raymond watches. Outside the vet clinic, Pan walks by, happily playing his flute. He suddenly hears a bark and turns to see a bunch of animals in cages through a window. Pan lets out a gasp at this site and decides to free the animals. Back with Dr. Pet, a crash is heard and Dr. Pet wonders what happened and goes to check it out. Dr. Pet enters a back room and lets out a gasp as he spots Pan opening a cage. The screen then pans out to show that all the other cages are also opened. All the caged animals leap out and run for the doorway and Dr. pet quickly hides in his shell while Pan laughs. Back in the examination room Raymond screams as the animals all rush through the room and his own dog joins them. The animals then all rush into the waiting room of the clinic where others wait. Rocky and Freaky spot their snakes and both go to grab them, but end up grabbing the wrong ones and Rocky freaks out and throws Wiggles across the room. Wiggles lands on the head of Laika who screams and in panic falls over, causing her to get trampled by animals. Raymond then rushes into the room to catch his own dog and he grabs what he thinks is him, but turns out to be another dog in clothing. Raymond drops this dog and begins picking up others and dropping them when they aren't Baldwin. Chicko watches the mayhem in gless as he sits on top of Cagey's cage. At this moment, Pan rushes in to watch the animals run free and spots Cagey, so he rushes over to him, unknowingly stepping on Bal. Pan soon reaches Cagey and opens his cage much to the horror of Chicko. The screen then goes black and screams are heard. Dr. pet is then seen comign out of his shell and he walks around to see what happened. Dr. Pet enters the waiting room and lets out a scream at the mess and the dead bodies. Dr. Pet then spots Cagey in the middle of the room, chewing on Freaky's head and upon spotting Dr. Pet, Cagey leaps at him. The iris closes on Spetz sitting on the body of Laika. End Tag "A House isn't a Home without a Pet" Deaths # Laika is trampled to death. # Bal is stepped on. # Rocky, Freaky, Cagey, Pan and Raymond are mauled to death. # Dr. Pet is possibly mauled to death. (Debatable) Trivia * Shadow, Honey, Abby, Rexxy, Chompers and Spotty are seen among the animals. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 72 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images